I Remember
by Stephy825
Summary: I remember the day you told us you would be back soon. I noticed that you weren't coming back as often...but if you are really busy, then I'll hang on for you. I trust you. But then...you never came back...you know, I have feelings too...


**I Remember**

I remember the day I first opened my eyes...

I was a few seconds old then. But even at that time, all kinds of information was going inside of me. I was a boy Ralts. Psychic type. I liked any kind of berry and had no preference. I was only LV 1...the usual start of all Pokémon that hatch from an egg. I thought I was in a pretty weird world before...I had no idea what to do...I noticed I was beside a bunch of other eggs that I didn't know. They had different colors and lines, but back then, I didn't really care about that. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. My mind registered it, and it told me I was hungry. Itching for food.

I remember the day when I first saw her.

My owner; she looked really happy when she saw me. Even if I was terribly young, I cherished her smile in my mind. I tried to do the same thing to her...only to learn much later that she could never see it. We were separated by a screen, and we could never touch each other. Still, I was joyful when she threw me a pink-colored berry to munch on.

I remember the day I evolved for the first time.

I was scared when my body began to shrink and grow...shrink and grow. I thought I was going to die; disappear. I heard from other pokémon that it can happen to you. In a snap. Just like that. I didn't want that. I didn't want to go yet. I wanted to stay with her more. Forever and ever. Thankfully I wasn't dying. Just evolving. I was shocked when I realized my body had changed drastically. I was no longer a small tiny Ralts...but the system said that I was a Kirlia. She was even more happy when she saw me. She kept saying that she would get a Dawn Stone. Just for me. I wondered why, but then I was still happy. Because...she was happy too.

I remember the day you gave me a role.

My nickname is Akira. I was now a Gallade; in my full potential. She told me I had to help the other pokémon and protect the eggs from harm. I nodded; completely understanding what she was ordering me to do. Tori, a newly hatched Taillow seemed to be really nervous. My owner told me to help it adjust with the other pokémon. So I did. Ichii, a Charmeleon was there to help me out too. Though I didn't like his attitude much...he kept saying that he was her first pokémon because of his name, which meant one. I didn't believe him; I thought the name was there just for show.

I remember the day you told us it was almost summer.

I asked, what was summer? Of course, she never replied. She couldn't hear me. I have gotten used to that very fact. The system told us a million times before that we cannot communicate with our owners. We were just there for their entertainment. We weren't supposed to have real feelings. I shook my head. If we didn't have emotions, then why was I talking now? Why was I happy? See, I proved the system wrong. But then it countered by saying that there really is a happiness meter embedded in us. Yet I didn't back down, no way. I told him that I was experiencing another feeling that no other pokémon has ever boldly declared in this site before. I was in love with my owner.

That never really happened to be honest. Sure, she was always smiling and taking care of us every day. But I never really developed mutual feelings for her. Yet I guess my statement sounded so convincing that the system gave up on the topic and went back to his task. Maybe I was really in love after all.

I remember the day you told us that you would be back soon.

I have noticed recently that you aren't visiting us as often. There have been time lapses now. Two days...three, sometimes five. But then you still come, and you still show your grin. If you are truly busy, then I don't mind. I may be hungry, but I'll hang on for you until I see you again. But truthfully in the back of my mind, I was worried. What if you abandoned us? I've also heard of stories that pokémon can be abandoned by their owners if they are not wanted. She had never done that before with any of her pokémon, so I never felt it. I trusted her. She would never leave us.

But then she never came back.

_I trusted you...why didn't you keep your promise?_

I remember the days go by...

My fellow pokémon weren't receiving that much food anymore. And so was I. My stomach continued to rumble as I sat there and waited, in hope of your return. Not that many people visited us anymore or gave us berries. Sometimes we wouldn't get any for a couple of days straight. And if ever someone did feed me and not the others (they were called one-clickers) I would give my berry to Tori or Ichii without the system noticing. They needed it more than I did.

I remember the day I just snapped.

I didn't know how or why...but I simply collapsed because of time. Staring and gazing at all those other pokémon that eat everyday got my blood boiling. I couldn't take it really. I haven't eaten for so long...I threw a fit. I let all my feelings out. I cried and cried; wondering if it would ever reach my owner and come back to comfort me. But she never did. She never heard. The system was right, we can never communicate. At the end of the day, I just lay on the floor and slept; not caring if others stared at me.

The feelings were now gone. Time kept going, and my anger was washed away. I wasn't full of rage anymore...just sadness. Wishing and hoping that one day she would come back to her senses and see us. I made up my mind many weeks ago if I saw her; I would forgive her for leaving us here. I just want to see her again...that's all I really ever wanted. From the very beginning when I was a hatchling. To see her. And that's it.

I remember the day so many months after, you did come back.

I couldn't believe my eyes when you stepped in front of us and showed your face. Tears of joy were streaming down my cheeks, but then I quickly noticed there was something wrong. She looked sad; pained. And I wondered why.

She then told us the whole story. My owner never really did forget us, she just didn't have the time or interest anymore to feed us every day. Again, the system was right. We were just there to entertain them. Created to shatter boredom. But one day it happened that her friend reminded her about the site. And after some time she made another user and started all over again. She had a bad habit of doing such...and because of that, she tries to forget about the ones she had abandoned. But then her friend...sent her a message. She even showed it to us to prove her point. After reading it, I didn't know where to look. I asked her, if you made another account, why are you here now?

She replied. "Didn't you read the letter? I felt guilty...okay? I knew I wasn't treating you right. I wanted you to have a better owner than me." she then hesitated and avoided my gaze. "I'm going to release all of you to the shelter in hopes of getting a new home."

I gaped in horror. I shouted at her, saying that she couldn't-wouldn't do such a thing. Yet her tone was dead serious, and I recalled how sad she was when she first saw us.

It then started. First by ones, then by fours. She clicked the buttons and links necessary. I finally witnessed how releasing was. It was like, the pokémon just disappears. Gone. Poof. Nada. The data was quickly moved to a different area called the shelter where other users can adopt them.

I was hoping hard that I wouldn't go through the same thing. She told me of her plan, to maybe adopt me in her new user while releasing me in this one. I actually called her crazy, but then she showed a smile. Something that I haven't seen for so long. "I know right?"

It finally came to the last two pokémon. She had to pause in the middle because of an interruption, but then she promised for real that she'll come back soon. And she did two days after. In her new user, she kept us fed along with her old one. This wasn't her first time juggling two users.

She stared at us. Ichii and I. I told her a question, why can't you just have two users instead of one?

My owner answered, "Because I know that I won't concentrate on this one compared to the new one I have. This way, you might have a chance of getting more berries than you ever could now."

I was hesitant, but then finally nodded to her reasoning. She released Ichii first, then finally me. I had never felt so free in my life. Like all the chains that were holding me back were now broken. Flying out of there was so refreshing that I nearly forgot it would only last a few moments.

It went well at first. The system recognized me and swiftly went through with the procedure. After fifteen minutes, I was put up for about thirty people to see. I was trying to look for my owner, but then disaster struck.

I was adopted by someone else.

Before I was whisked away to her own PC, I heard my owner calling my name. Shouting. Another tear escaped my eye. We were separated again.

And this time I could never go back.

It never really did cross my owner's mind about my current level being 74...and the fact that they might just leave me in there forever instead of experiencing yummy berries all the time.

It was too late to go back.

-o-

I remember the last time I saw her smile...

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, I went angsty. And this would be the reason why I haven't been writing at all for about five days. I got addicted to GPX+...again. And well if you were wondering who sent the message...aah, nevermind.

Yeah, I guess you can say I was a bit stupid to just release him huh? But it can't be helped...he's with someone else now...

This story's more of a reminder really. If any of you readers have given up on an adoptables account and would probably never go back to it, the least you can do is for someone else to keep them...or release them if ever there is an option...*sigh*...I have to get back on the fluff stories to get me out of this mood. -_-


End file.
